Ravage for Romance
by cek101696
Summary: What happens when someone tries to come between Link and Zelda? Terrible Summary. Zelink oneshot. Please review!


When Zelda met Link, she couldn't just ignore him. So the two of them had been seeing each other secretly for a few months.

In fact, she was on her way to meet Link where you normally planned to when he came to see you at the castle. A little spot just past the garden, which is where they _used_ to meet before Link was banned from seeing her. She was excited to see him; she had just learned how to embroider and had been working hard on a handkerchief for Link with his initials on it. It was a surprise and she couldn't wait to give it to him. However, when she reached the garden, very close to their meeting spot, she was met with a different man. A man she very much did not want to see.

It was one of the very… creepy princes she had once met during one of the many sessions her father had set up. Eric was his name. Eric Bradley II of East Branven. That was it.

"Ah, Princess, I'm glad I found you here." He said with an… unreadable tone in his voice.

"Uh, h-hello. Eric, right?"

"That's right. I'm glad you remember."

She laughed nervously. She had to find a way to get out of this. Link told her to make sure she was never alone with him. Why weren't there any guards on watch today? They were always there when Link came.

"So, Zelda," he began. She hated the sound of her name in his voice. "are you busy right now?"

What would she say? That she was on her way to visit her secret lover?

"Uh, just kinda, taking a walk." she lied.

"Lovely. May I join you?" he asked… but with almost a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry, but I like to walk by myself. Clears my head." She said with a fake smile.

"But Princess, it's not safe for a woman such as yourself to go out alone. Who knows what men could sneak in here and try something." He said with a tone that only increased your worry.

"It's alright, really." Zelda said, trying to get him to go away.

"No," he began, grabbing for her forearms tightly. "I don't think it is."

"Please let go." she said, trying to keep calm.

"No, I don't like that idea." He said, putting his face close to hers, holding her arms tighter. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

But then she realized; he was here. Although she couldn't see him, she knew in her heart he was at their spot. Close enough to hear her if…

"LINK!" she yelled as loud as she could.

From their arranged meeting spot, Link heard someone scream his name. Zelda. Link immediately took off running towards the voice, not caring who saw him.

When he arrived where the voice was coming from, he saw Zelda, caught in the grasp of a man. He appeared to be that suitor that she had described to him that made her uncomfortable. She looked at him, heart thumping with worry and fear about what would happen next.

"I think you best let go of her now." Link said in a serious tone, approaching the man.

"And just who are you?" Eric asked scoffing

"That's no business of yours. But you really ought to let go on your own freewill. Otherwise I'll have to make you do it by force."

Eric released her and walked up to Link.

"Yeah? And just how would you do a thing like that, wimp?"

Link's heart pounded with anger and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He clenched his fist and it flew across Eric's face. He clutched his face and Zelda gasped. She'd never seen Link get violent like that before.

"You're going to pay for that." Eric said, putting his hands around Link's neck. Link was easily able to push the other man off of him and threw a punch at his stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Yeah? When? I'm waiting." Link said, taunting him. Eric stumbled to his feet and began to throw punches, all of which Link was able to deflect all while getting in a few of his own. Eric realized he wasn't getting anywhere with his hands; he wasn't fast enough. But then he noticed that his opponent didn't have a weapon on him and found his way out. Eric drew the sword that hung on his hip and pointed it at Link's heart. Link didn't exactly think to bring his sword on a date. He was in trouble now. He could dodge his blows, of course, but that would never end; he could never get it out of his hand without a weapon of his own. Eric drew his sword back, preparing to take a stab (literally) at Link.

"STOP!" Zelda yelled as she ran towards Link.

Link turned to look in her direction and immediately found her with her arms wrapped around his body.

"Zelda, let go! You're going to be hurt!" Link said, urgency in his voice.

"Stop fighting!" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Eric angrily lowered the sword; he only wanted the blood of the boy, not the princess.

"But… I'm fighting for you." Link said, confused.

"Don't." she said, still holding him tightly, hearing the rapid beating of his heart that was previously inches away from pierced. "I don't want you getting hurt over me."

Link put his arms around her and looked at the other man, anger still in his eyes. Link then noticed all the guards running towards them. And worse than that; behind them was the king.

"Zelda." The king said "What is going on here?"

"This man assaulted me!" Eric said, pointing at Link.

"Only because he was trying to save me!" she yelled in Link's defense.

"Save you from what?"

"This disgusting man!" she said motioning to Eric. "He grabbed me and wouldn't let go so Link came to my rescue."

"I find it hard to believe Eric would do such a thing." Zelda's father said to her.

"Are you serious? How can you not believe me?" she yelled

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Said the king. "Link, what were you doing here?" he asked confused.

"He was here to see me." she said.

"Zelda…" Link said, trying to get her to stop.

"No. I'm not embarrassed, I'm not ashamed. He was here to see me. He's been seeing me for a long time. You're just too disconnected to notice."

"Please…" Link said calmly

"No, Link." she turned to her father and continued speaking. "Father, I'm in love with Link. I don't care what you say or what you do. I'm in love with him."

Link stood, silent, a blush creeping across his face.

"Zelda, he's a peasant." her father said.

"He's a man!" she shouted. "He's a good, honest, strong man. He's good to me."

"You think this fool is more of a man than me?" Eric said with sarcasm in his voice.

"More of a man than you'll ever be." she retorted.

"Zelda, please." Link said softly.

"You wanna fight for me? I'm gonna fight for you." she said, grasping his hand.

"Zelda, let go of him." Your father said sternly.

"No."

"Zelda, don't get yourself into trouble over this…" Link said softly

"Zelda," her father began. "You have a choice here. You can let go of that boy and you can come back inside and we'll forget this ever happened. Otherwise, you'll be dismissed of your duties and you will be welcomed in Hyrule no longer."

She breathed shakily and turned to Link.

"Will you take me?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Would you be happy to be with me. I mean, would it be selfish of me to go with you? Is it what you want?" she asked, trying to convey her feelings.

"Y-yes." He replied softly. "Of course I want to be with you." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Then that is my decision." she responded. She turned to her father "I shall fetch a few of my belongings and be on my way."

Zelda and Link lay silently beneath the stars. An onlooker would believe they were asleep due to the stillness, but they were both wide awake. Link's mind ran in circles with worry.

"How will I care for her? How will I provide what she needs? What do I do next? Am I strong enough?"

She had her head rested against Link's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. She were less fearful than he was. She trusted the man who held her with all her heart. She knew it was going to be difficult at times, but she believed in nothing more than she believed in Link. She just wished that he believed in himself as much as she did.

She felt him breathe in and exhale a long sigh.

"I didn't know you were still awake." Zelda whispered.

"I didn't know you were either." He whispered back.

"It's strange, but I'm just not tired at all. I mean, I've never felt more comfortable or safe in my life… but I've just got so many thoughts in my head… sleep is at the bottom of that list."

"I'm scared." He whispered. She never expected to hear him admit that.

"Why?"

"I'm scared I won't be able to give you everything you need. I just want to be able to take care of you and protect you and make you happy. I just want to be enough for you, and I'm scared I won't be able to." He said, his voice slightly trembling.

She snuggled closer to him and spoke "That's the last thing you should be worried about. I have nothing but faith in you." She placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Believe me; I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't know with all my heart we were going to be alright. You're plenty strong, Link. And when you can't be, I'll be strong for you. That's what love is."

"I don't have a lot of money…"

"You have a lot of love. That's all I really need, honest."

He turned to look at her and they locked eyes for a long moment.

"Don't be scared, Link. It's going to get hard sometimes, but we'll always get through it. I've never be so sure of anything in my whole life."

"How can you have such faith in me?"

"You've never given me reason to have anything but faith in you."

She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He returned the kiss and smiled slightly. They separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." they said in unison, both smiling softly and letting out a laugh at the coincidence.

She placed her head back to Link's chest and he held her tightly in his arms, his fear dissipating. Sleep came easier to them now, Link comforted by the words Zelda gave him, and the feeling of her small frame in his arms. She focused on each beat of the lullaby his heart played beneath her ear, quickly pulling her into sleep.


End file.
